The Jedi Alkfanian Warrior
by Marsaky16
Summary: The emperor has been reborn and is calling for Luke. Will Mara be able to stop him from journeying twoards the abyss, and what's this about a Skywalker with wings?
1. The Call

**The Jedi Academy**

_**(A tale of Byss and the Emperor Reborn)**_

Ch. 1: The Call

" Master? Master Skywalker," Kyp Durron called jogging through the academy now stationed on Yavin IV. The master had been distant lately. It seemed as if he knew something but he wouldn't tell him what it was. Sometimes the masters' illusive manner annoyed him to no end.

"Here Kyp.," Luke replied from behind him.

"Ah! Master finally Mara wishes to speak with you immediately.," Kyp said.

"Well I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline. I have a matter that needs attending too at the moment.," He answered walking into the thick green forests of YavinIV.

_What will I tell Her_ Kyp sighed striding back into the temple and up its narrow staircase. There were lifts but he needed time to gather himself before conversing with a sure to be seething Mara Jade.

_**Forest**_

Please let this all be a bad dream. Luke prayed tromping through the thick vegetation of the forest floor. It had returned the voice of the emperor. Every night in his dreams he could hear him calling his name. Demanding respect and threatening vengeance. But he's dead he can't possibly have survived the blast of the Death Star. Unless of coarse the rumors were in fact true.

Among the higher-ranking imperials there existed a theory of a cloning facility. One hidden away to be opened at the appointed time if the need arose. That need being of coarse the death of the notorious Emperor Palpatine. The story went that he would return three years after his fall. Re-recruiting his past servants and returning to power unchallenged with the forces of every fallen Sith Lord in his grasp.

Now three years later he Luke Skywalker had begun to both hear and feel his beck and call. His summons was quickly becoming a sense of alarm. He could not do what he had those few years ago. He had friends family a duty to the New Republic and to the new Jedi order. What to do? Should he answer for surely if the emperor had indeed returned he would come looking for the supposed assassin of him. Though he could guess he found it odd that the Emperor's call had extended to himself Luke Skywalker his most lethal enemy. Perhaps he still wished to turn him, or finally destroy him once and for all. That was the reason for this journey into the Forest of YavinIV he needed to prepare himself for this ordeal. He could not fall, again…

_**Meanwhile in Temple**_

"So? Where's Skywalker," an irritated Mara Jade spat.

"Well he's um sort of kind a indisposed at the moment," Kyp explained, bracing himself for the torrent of anger that was sure to come.

"He's what! Indisposed huh? I can't believe this what private business could he hope to conduct on this planet," Mara raged.

"I am not sure but he has been acting extremely distant lately. Streen and Kirana Ti teach most of his classes now. He's even left the Academy a couple of times. It's kind of unnerving but I would almost say he's afraid of something. Though what it was I couldn't personally tell you," Kyp replied.

"Afraid of something hmm? I think I'm going to seek Skywalker out. He shouldn't isolate himself like this when he's got a problem," Mara answered striding off in the direction of the Forest.

_**In Forest of Yavin IV**_

**_Come to me Luke. Remember the feeling of power in your hands, The power to loose your strength to its farthest reaches. It was for but a moment yet you enjoyed it. I know. Finally after all of those years of war you were able to vent your anger hurt fear hate and aggression upon the Father who seemed to curse you from the day you were born. Remember and be ready for the time is near for my return._**

_No this can't be happening_. Luke frantically reasoned for all Palpatine had said rung true deep within his gut he felt the need for a release of some kind. He'd pushed shoved and buried his feelings for far too long. Now he felt as though a bomb lay between his ribs instead of a beating heart. Picking himself up from the ground where he had fallen Luke began to run. He must be prepared.

"Skywalker? Skywalker," _Where is that man ._ Mara seethed. Then she found him in a clearing. It looked as though he were training but a closer look found him deeply troubled. Luke oblivious to her presence continued his vigorous routine. Sparring with twenty remotes blindfolded.

In this way Luke became more and more in tune with his force sense then suddenly; the images came… _Uncle Owen aunt Beru charred burned to a crisp, Ben Kenobi cut down before his eyes,.. The thundering voice of Vader Luke I am your father NOOOOOOooooo! His hand lost flying into the Abyss that was cloud city.. X-wing attack pattern watching as his friend was blown apart by Vader's TIE advance…. Devin poor kid dying in his arms aboard a fluties ship of burns he could not stop…etc_. as each image flashed across his eyelid Luke's movements became faster more frenzied desperate angry and saddened. Until suddenly in a blast of power he destroyed them all. He had come so close again. Why couldn't he seem to keep these feelings from the surface any more?

Emotionally and physically spent Luke collapsed onto the ground and began weeping bitterly. Watching his display Mara suddenly felt sympathy for the great warrior lying on the ground. As a leader he felt that no one should know of this deep pain he held deep within himself.

"Luke, Luke what's wrong? Mara asked stepping out from the protection of the trees.

"Mara? What.. what are you doing here," Luke choked.

"Came to check on you farmboy. Your sister and company were getting worried about you. As am I. Tell me Luke please what troubles you so much that you must weep so bitterly and alone for that matter," Mara asked.

"Something is coming Mara. I can feel it and from where I am standing it's not looking good. And I am not sure if I can resist this time. I'm unsure of my position in this whole thing. I don't want to fail yet I feel myself doing so! Soon I shall have to leave and none can go with me. Whether or not I succeed I do not know.," Luke answered.

"What kind of talk is that? Geeze some one would think you were hearing the voice of Palpatine or something," Mara sighed.

At her last comment Luke stiffened ever so slightly.

"Don't tell me you are? How can this be when I myself have not heard a thing at all," Mara questioned.

"I don't know Mara. Perhaps he knows my secret," Luke accidentally mused allowed.

"Secret? What secret? Skywalker have you been hiding something from me?" Mara whispered malice and curiosity flickering in her eyes.

"Mara look I well I you just wouldn't understand okay? And it's not because I don't trust you because I do it's just something I never wanted anyone to know all right.," Luke said.

"Really then what makes you think old Palpatine knows about your secret? Could you at least tell me the nature of it.," Mara asked.

"Well the secret sort of came out in the throne room as I was dueling Vader told me about a part of my lineage I had never heard of before. Yet according to him I and I alone held the attributes from this elite thing through the choice of some being I have yet to discover. Palpatine could have overheard and filed it away for later use.," Luke replied evading the answer.

"Just come to me if you find yourself slipping Skywalker don't bury it alive. Talk to me I'll be there listening always," Mara said in an odd show of concern.

"Thanks I'll do that," Luke replied.


	2. Jedi Alkfalian Warrior

Ch: 2 Jedi Alkfalian Warrior

_**Later That Night**_

The midnight air blew softly upon Luke's face as he stood at the top of the Massasi Temple. Tonight would be an excellent night for flight. Spreading his arms he plummeted head first towards the ground below. Just before hitting the rich soil pearl opalescent wings shot from his back lifting him effortlessly into the chilly night air as wind would lift a feather.

As the transformation progressed his longish golden blond hair lengthened and streamed out behind him. This was the true form of the Skywalker. This was the form for which he and his father were both named. A celestial being, Not quite though still magnificent in their own rights.

Diving swooping and gliding on the wind currents Luke Skywalker had never felt so free or alive. Perhaps he would enter light speed tonight. Unfortunately Luke had a nightly observer. Mara Jade was just climbing the stairs to the top of the Massasi Temple when she saw Luke dive off of the balcony. Thinking the worst Mara hastened her steps to the top when the most amazing sight zipped passed her vision. It couldn't be could it? She could hardly believe her eyes, _Skywalker an Angel, no way_.

_Why would he so badly wish to hide such a thing from her? _ Thoroughly confused and transfixed she sat upon the roof and watched him perform his Ariel ballet. Hitting another strong thermal Luke catapulted himself straight up into the air. Life couldn't have been sweeter for the stressed Jedi. He'd been avoiding the call of the skies for far too long. He sighed contentedly as the winds icy fingers wove its way through his hair. How he wished this moment could last forever yet all good things come to an end. Reluctantly folding his wings Luke Skywalker plummeted once again to the earth. Mara looking on watched as the wings disappeared entirely. Unable to maintain her silence Mara notified Luke of her presence.

" So Skywalker when were you going to tell me about your umm shall we say nightly excursions hmm," Mara inquired. Luke froze. Turning swiftly around he spotted Mara perched lazily atop the Balcony of the Massasi Temple.

"How much did you see," Luke asked carefully gauging her reaction with both his senses and the force.

"Oh somewhere between everything and nothing," Mara teased.

" Sith," Luke wore.

"Awwww, come now Skywalker it's not that bad. You're lucky I wasn't Kirana Ti. She would wish to tell the whole world you know. Besides its not every day I figure out my friends an Angel.," she joked. Luke on the other hand wasn't taking his exposure so well.

"No one can ever know Mara. Please! You must understand.," Luke reasoned.

"And the problem with people knowing would be," said Mara . " Y.yo.. You just wouldn't understand. Just don't tell okay. This is well was one secret I would have liked to keep for myself," Luke mumbled.

"Question though, if you keep on flying through the air in the dead of night someone besides myself is going to catch you. So if you're so concerned why do it? One person could bust your secret wide open.," Mara said.

"Well the skies kind of call to me. Much in the same way as the Force calls to you. I can resist it for a while but eventually I must once again take to the skies. It's just as important to my survival and sanity as breathing is. The skies never judge only comfort and caress. I must fly to get away from the stress of my days here. By the way, I am not an Angel I'm an Alkfalian warrior if you must know. You could look it up if you must know the specifics. Though Leia and I are Twins she has no knowledge of this power for she does not possess this trait. Why I'm not quite sure. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going in to bed." w/ that Luke turned and strode into the Massasi Temple.

_**Next Morning**_

Mara blearily opened her eyes wondering deep down inside if all she had seen had been in fact a dream. Skywalker actually "walking the skies?" too bizarre, thought Mara as she dressed and walked out into the morning sunshine.

_Wonder why he wouldn't want anyone to know he's an Alkfalian warrior._ She wondered.

"Morning Jade. Hope you slept well," Luke casually greeted.

Mara froze for there stood Luke Skywalker in nothing but a towel slung across his shoulders and a black pair of sweatpants. His toned torso gleamed at her and she suddenly found herself at a loss for words.

"Uhhh.. Mara are you okay?" Luke asked concerned at his unusually unresponsive friend.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be? Though I bet I slept lots better then you did last night.," Mara spat regaining her composure.

"Well you know I've had many things on my mind. Couldn't very well fall asleep with all those thoughts _flying_ through my head.," Luke replied.

"Yes I suppose not," Mara replied.

"Credit for your thoughts," Mara inquired seeing the distant look in Luke's eyes. "I don't think so these are pretty heavy thoughts," Luke teased absent-mindedly. " Come on Skywalker. I already know your deep dark secret. What's the big deal anyway? You have wings so what big whoop," Mara replied.

" You just don't get it do you? Being Alkfalian is more then just flying around. We have a certain amount of abilities. Much like I as a Jedi do. As an Alkfalian I possess certain abilities. Like when I fly I can enter into lightspeed. There's also the fact that my wings in and of themselves are weapons depending upon my mood and intentions. The big deal is if Palpatine finds out he could harness my power as he knows my Alkfalian name," Luke explained.

"But, uh, Skywalker Palpatines, dead. You were there remember, I was even trying to kill you because he was dead. ," Mara replied.

"He's back isn't he," Mara said seeing the blank look on Luke's face.

"Yes, I don't know how or even why he is but yes he's somehow returned. He speaks to me on a constant bases. Another strange thing about we Alkfalian's is when you speak our native name in our natural tongue we become bound to whomever spoke it whether we want to be or not.," Luke answered.

" Palpatine heard of my name through my father yet before he could utter it within the throne room my father Vader in an insane and lethal act of disobedience threw him down the reactor shaft. He not only saved my life but my soul as well that day. Now he's returned to claim what he believes is rightfully his.," Luke further elaborated.

" So why don't you just tell someone you trust your name. Then you can be bonded to them instead of to Palpatine," Mara suggested.

"It isn't that simple. You see my true Alkfalian name cannot be told to anyone it can only be given them through the will of the force. You see only the Alkfalian's mate and father are to know the true name. It is orchestrated this way so our power could not be abused. Yet no one had Palpatine in mind in the beginning.," Luke sighed.

" I really must be going classes start in a half hour," Luke excused turning to jog off down the hallway once again leaving Mara with more questions then she had answers to.

_**Emperors' Palace Byss**_

" Hmmm, so the Alkfalian has found a confident eh? No matter soon his power like his fathers will be mine.," Palpatine reasoned.

"Jervis? Travel to Yavin IV I want my Alkfalian now. Do not provoke him too much, you of all people should know the penalty for incurring their wrath.," Palpatine said.

"Yes, but Master how exactly am I to capture a being of such power when I am barely a Sith at that," Jervis nervously asked hunching his shoulders anxiously awaiting the possible repercussions his doubtful reply may have arisen.

"Ah, as to that end I have dioxsisentalin. A potent poisonous gas only effecting Jedi Alkfalian Warriors in particular, he won't even notice it until it's too late. Once he falls from consciousness capture him and bring him before me," Palpatine instructed.

"It will be as you say Master," Jervis smiled.

_**Massasi Temple Yavin IV**_

Jervis strode out of the forest and began scanning the area for his target. It didn't take long there in the midst of his students sat Luke Skywalker. It seemed he was currently teaching them to trust the force instead of their eyes.

Luke sat still in the middle of the students slowly lifting objects in front of each student's blinded eyes.****

"A leaf," piped one student.

"How do you know this is a leaf," Luke questioned.

"I 'see' the veins and the chloroplast flowing through them," the student readily replied.

"Very good," Luke answered. The lesson had been going on for a while now when Luke suddenly began to feel woozy. Calling on the force to clear his head Luke felt himself only become all the more disoriented. To the alarm of his students he slumped over onto the ground in a dead faint.

_**Emperors Palace Byss**_

"Arise my Young Warrior. It's now time to fulfill your destiny.," Palpatine purred to the awakening Alkfalian.

"Palpatine, what how did I get here," Luke questioned afraid.

"Ahh, you are fearful. Good you should be soon I'll make you an extension of my will. Together we shall rule the entire universe. Like the sound of that, No? Well that's too bad," Palpatine sneered.

"Jervis bring forth the antidote. Let us see what power the unwilling alliance of a Jedi Alkfalian will award us," Palpatine ordered.

The moment the syringe pierced his skin Luke felt his power and force awareness shoot once again through his body. Though his relief was short lived.

"Now I shall speak your name binding you to me for eternity," Palpatine hissed. Methodically an eerie musically mournful note sounded through the room.

"I call thee to my side Ralicifemirian, he who rules the warriors of the skies, to be my allay for life," Palpatine chanted raising his arms far above his head in sick and twisted pleasure.

Fortunately Palpatine lacked one essential piece, the blood of the deceased mate.

"Sorry didn't work. Did you honestly believe it would this easy for you? Honestly the Alkfalian are wiser then you believe. There is yet still one thing you lack," Luke mocked the seething Sith Lord.

" Ah, yes I remember now, the blood of your deceased mate. Yes I see how that could prove to be a..," Palpatine was abruptly interrupted by a quick blinding flash of light. Suddenly he became engulfed in whit blue lightening flames barring him from any action. Luke, loosing no time, spread wide his pearly opalescent wings and vaulted from the window.

"JERVIS TRAVEL THROUGH THE NEW REPUBLIC AND FIND HER," Palpatine roared.

"Find who master," Jervis asked.

"The mate of the Alkfalian," Palpatine hissed.

"Once found I want her killed on sight then brought before me," Palpatine huffed.

" Yes but how am I to know if it is she or not," Jervis questioned.

"You will know her by the simple fact that she will know the Alkfalian's secret," Palpatine instructed.


	3. PreDestined Soulmate

Ch. 3 Pre-destined Soul Mate

_**Yavin IV Week After Capture**_

"Now tell me again! Where were you exactly," Mara pressed Luke jogging to keep up with the Jedi Alkfalian's brisk pace down the hall ways.

"I was captured and taken to Palpatine by his servant Jervis. Apparently he possessed the rare gas needed to effectively block me from my powers as both a Jedi and an Alkfalian.," Luke replied.

"And so why are you not bound to him for all of eternity," Mara taunted.,

"That's because he lacks one last essential component.," he answered.

" This component being," Mara questioned.

"The blood of the deceased mate.," Luke said.

"You mean he has to kill your pre-destined soul mate in order to gain complete control over you," Mara inquired.

"That is correct," he answered grimacing at the nostalgic Vader like ring in his tone.

"And do you perchance know who this pre-destined soul mate is," Mara questioned.

Yes as a matter of fact I do Jade," Luke, whispered.

"OH, Really and who might this pre-destined soul mate be," Mara asked intrigued and feeling a bit jealous as well. _Whoever this soul mate is will soon feel my wrath! I'm not letting Skywalker go that easily._

" That I believe is none of your concern," Luke huffed suddenly feeling extremely nervous.

"What do you mean none of my concern? Luke I know your secret I want to help you in anyway possible.," Mara said.

"Then you can help me by staying alive," Luke answered then he was gone. Mara stood staring blankly at the place where Luke Skywalker stood only seconds before. _Staying alive?.. How could that possibly help I mean…_

Then she knew with a clear and fearful certainty.

"I'm his mate," she whispered to herself. Stretching out into the force she sought Luke's presence but he seemed to be hiding from her. Deciding to play a hunch Mara Jade turned and headed for the roof of the Massasi Temple.

Tower atop Massasi Temple 

"Thought I'd find you here," Mara said climbing the final steps to the top of Massasi temple.

"Mara, What are you doing here," Luke asked stepping back from the edge.

"I'm the only one who can see you when you fly aren't I," Mara challenged.

"What makes you say that," Luke questioned vainly trying to throw her off the scent.

"Oh I don't know just the simple fact that you've been an Alkfalian all this time and yet no ones caught you flitting carelessly across the skies in all this time except for me.," Mara replied sure now by Luke's body language that she was correct in her assumptions.

" I suppose no one else here except for you and myself go on nightly excursions," Luke answered remaining aloof.

"Really now? I have it on good authority that none other than Kyp Durron takes nightly runs through the forest," Mara commented.

" Well umm uh I suppose you're right but uh why are you asking me this anyway,"Luke asked turning and walking back towards the edge of the temple.

"Come now Luke I think you know," Mara gently jeered walking up beside him onto the lip of the tower.

"And what exactly is it that I'm supposed to know," Luke inquired dancing around the truth that stood blatantly in her comments.

"Luke Skywalker don't play games with me I'm not stupid ya know. It doesn't take a brick for me to pick things up especially when you leave such wonderful clues. Help you by 'staying alive'. Come on Skywalker like I'm not going to catch that! I'm your mate aren't I! AREN'T I," Mara huffed. Luke sighed and closed his eyes before replying,

"Yes Mara you are."

"Good because if I weren't I'd kill your pre-destined soul mate myself.," Mara huffed.

Luke started and jerked open his eyes,

"What," was all he could say.

"I love you Luke Skywalker. I wanted to kill that stupid Callista so badly but of coarse for your sake I won't. Now what's this name of yours," Mara asked eager to have her Jedi Alkfalian for all of eternity.

"I already told you that's not something I can tell you. When the time is right you will know," Luke answered.

"I hate waiting," Mara grumbled.

TBC…..


	4. Ralicifemirian

Ch. **4** _Ralicifemirian _

Jedi Temple Yavin IV 

Mara let out an anguished sigh as she poured once a gain unsuccessfully through the records in the library. There wasn't much there on Alkfalians. In fact there was next to nothing at all. All she knew was the fact that she was the mate of their leader. " Giving up already?,' Luke bantered walking the room. "No just about to destroy this computer is all. You know there's nothing here," Mara accused. "Yes I did. It's like that by design you know.," Luke explained.

"I suppose you didn't want people poking into your business to take over your power.," Mara drawled. "Something like that. Or maybe I just erased them to see you all angry and flustered," Luke bantered. "Don't push it Skywalker I could just slit my own throat and leave you to Palpatine ya know," Mara sneered. "Hmmm hardly complementary. Besides you couldn't do that you love me too much plus the fact that there's a protective force field built around the mate of an Alkfalians mate against self-harm and or mutilation.," Luke replied. "Now didn't that just suck the fun out of everything," Mara grumbled.

_**Meanwhile in Courasaunt**_

Jervis let out an impatient sigh. How in the scheme of the galaxy was he supposed to find the supposed mate of a secretive Jedi Alkfalian? It's not like he could run around asking people about it. That would make him seem like some loony and possibly land him in jail for a couple days. Perhaps a well-placed Jedi potential spy at the Academy at Yavin IV would suffice, but where would he find one willing to work against Jedi Skywalker. Shadow Academy of coarse. With a derisive smirk Jervis set coarse for the Shadow Academy on Dathomir. Hopefully his relation to Palpatine will keep those Sithian viper ladies from hunting him.

_**Shadow Academy: Dathomir**_

"Hurry it up will you. I don't have all day ya know," Jervis huffed. This place was making him nervous. All the Sith ladies kept staring at him as if he were some juicy cut of meat on display in an open-air meat market. "It's not all that simple to find a suitable spy to penetrate Jedi Skywalkers Academy on Yavin IV. As a master of the light side of the force he is very perceptive to this sort of thing," Krueller spat.

"Excuse my naiveté. ," Jervis apologized shifting all the more. "Ahhh, here we are perfect. Jervis meet Akhana. She is a force sensitive pathological liar. She also has some knowledge of the late queen Amidala of the old Republic. She should be more than enough to pull the blinds over our Jedi Master's eyes." Krueller sneered. "Yes I do believe she'll do quite nicely.," Jervis smiled. "Follow me my dear there is much work to be done.

TBC..... Ha! Yeah I know how cruel of me. Next chapter should be up in about a week or so.


	5. Akhana

Ch. 5 Akhana

Jedi Temple Yavin IV 

Akhana slowly took in her surroundings as her escort led her to her room within the Massasi Temple. She would need to know this place like the back of her hand to succeed in this mission. Luckily for her Jedi Master Skywalker was off on a mission for the New Republic. Her cover would be more easily assumed by the time he arrived the next morning.(I wonder what he looks like in person. I've never met a Jedi Alkfalian warrior before.) She mused sauntering down the walkway after her guide.

The Next Morning 

Luke Skywalker walked down the ship's ramp to the soiled earth of the planet Yavin. How he'd missed this place. It was like a balm to his frayed senses. (I cannot stand senators. They argue worse than spoiled children.) He mused entering the temple and starting up the long winding staircase to his quarters. (How Leia deals with them on a daily bases I'll never know) He sighed reaching his doorway walking through and placing his boots by the door. He'd just finished dressing after a real honest to goodness shower when the door chime rang.

(Is there no rest for the weary?) Luke wryly wondered approaching the door. "Ah, hello Kyp is it important I was about to go for an afternoon jog," Luke greeted his now fellow teacher at the Academy. "Well yes and no Master Skywalker. See a new student has arrived here since you left and I thought you might like to meet her before the start of classes," Kyp replied. "Thank you Kyp I think that's a great idea actually I think I'll go and meet her now. What room did you put her in?," Luke inquired. "Room 317 Master," Kyp replied. " Thank you see ya soon," Luke replied and left for the indicated floor.

Akhana's Room 

Master Skywalker was approaching now she knew. What to do what to say. (I've never been so nervous in my life. What if he sees straight through my deception? Will he kill me? Will I be sent back? They'll kill me if I'm sent back I cannot fail my life hangs in the balance.) With the last thought Akhana prepared herself some tea and sat herself down onto the couch to await the arrival of the celebrated war hero.

At the sound of the door chime Akhana walked over and signaled the release of the door catchment. As for Luke the moment he stepped into the room he felt something wasn't quite right. With practiced subtlety he surveyed his surroundings. A strange unplaceable sense filled the room and he found it was radiating from the young woman currently seated in the center of it. Then he knew. He'd read about her in one of his mother's journals he'd recovered. Her name was Akhana and according to his mother she was a telepathic liar. That meant that by relying on his Jedi senses alone she could deceive him. Luckily his Alkfalian side singled it out almost immediately.

She was here to find his mate. He didn't know how he knew but nonetheless he knew it with an alarming clarity. He mustn't let her know he knew of her deception. "Hello my names Luke Skywalker you must be Akhana," Luke greeted. "Correct Master Skywalker. You probably get that a lot don't you?,' Akhana questioned. "What? Oh, yes and no. I'm not always right you know. A Jedi isn't infallible contrary to popular belief," Luke joked. "Yes I suppose not," Akhana replied smiling. (The Jedi Alkfalian before her was absolutely stunning. This would be her most favorite mission to date. Too bad she had to betray him.) "Care to accompany me to the first class?," Luke asked extending his arm. "I'd love to," Akhana answered weaving her arm through his.


	6. Mara meet Akhana

Ch. 6 Mara meet Akhana

Lightsabre Sparring Room 

Mara was just walking through the halls when she heard high melodic laughter from the sparring room. Curious Mara stopped by to have a look. " Master Skywalker you mock me. Come on battle me full out I can take it," Akhana wined. All she wanted was to see the full ability of the Jedi Master before her. She'd heard much about him and wished to test him. Surely, she as a fully trained dark Jedi could best the legend.( The nerve of this girl) Luke sighed inwardly well he might as well get some real sparring practice in today.

"All right then Akhana you're on" Luke challenged assuming the ready position once more. (Finally) Akhana smiled. Blue green, green blue crackle spark hisssssss. As the battle, progressed Akhana felt herself falling farther and farther behind the Masters expert swordmanship. In a desperate effort to unbalance him, she swiped low with her left foot. "Ha!," she exulted as it made contact with the joint in the Jedi's ankle but her triumph was short lived as he merely did a double layout only to come back at her with the double the energy and skill than before. " Gonna have to come up with something better than that to defeat me Akhana.," Luke chuckled at the dismayed look upon the young woman's face.

" Don't worry I was just getting started," Akhana jeered twirling her blade in a dancing pattern of artful arcs. This soon proved to be a bad move for the Jedi quickly disarmed her mid-twirl sending her lightsabre flying over her head and sailing into the waiting hand of the Jedi Master. " You are good Akhana, but not good enough. Focus instead on the flow of the force through you instead of the opponent you're currently fighting against.," Luke coached. "Thanks Master Skywalker I assure you our next battle will be longer.," Akhana replied. " Looking forward to it," Luke answered shutting down his sabre.

" Sooo, you're the new student huh? Haven't seen much of you around here where are you from," Mara questioned. (Something about this girl just didn't feel right and her gut had never failed her before. Excluding Luke of coarse.) " A planet named Celesti along the outer rim worlds," Akhana easily lied. " Really? How'd you hear about the Academy? ," Mara asked. " Well I didn't hear about the Academy so much as I heard about Master Skywalker. They say he's the most eligible bachelor in the galaxy. I thought perhaps I'd come to try my luck but I found the force instead. I find it much more invigorating then a shallow pursuit of a war hero don't ya think," Akhana answered.

" Uh, I'm still here ya know. I can hear everything you're saying you know that right?," Luke stated. " Yes I have nothing to hide from you master Skywalker. Thought it'd be fitting for you to know the true nature of my journey here.," Akhana replied. " Yes I suppose so," Luke answered baffled at the small amount of truth he felt in her words. "So Mara you want to go on a trip?," Luke asked. " Trip where to Courasaunt? Ha!, those simpering senators drive even you crazy. Why I the world would I the illustrious and inclusive Mara Jade want there?," she teased. " Try keeping their dear Jedi Master sane and far away from killing the half of them with his mind," Luke bantered.

"Well as a Jedi I suppose it is my duty to maintain the peace within the Universe even from its chief protector. I'll go but no interviews with the press capice?," Mara cautioned. "I get the message Mara just leave all of the senators and what not to me. Wouldn't very well have an ex-imperial assassin go back on her morals no would we," Luke answered. "No we most certainly would not" Mara replied. (Hmm. They're awfully close. Perhaps she knows the Alkfalian's secret. This deserves some delicate research). Akhana pondered watching the two Jedi Masters in their easy banter. The master would indeed be pleased. It was a shame though he was a beautiful man to behold. Perhaps Palpatine would give him to her once she successfully completed this mission.


End file.
